


Romantic Lucio Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Romantic Lucio Headcanons

•You’re his music. The sounds you make, even when you cry, are like a melody to him. He could listen to you talk all day. Your moans send goosebumps all over his body.  
•There is rarely a second of the day spent with you away from his arms. He’s stuck to you like glue. Sometimes he’ll make the room freezing cold so you can hold onto him for warmth.  
•When you get upset or angry, he’ll try to quell you with the sound of his singing while he brushes your hair behind your ears and plants gentle kisses onto your weeping eyes.  
•If he’s away for a long time and sees you for the first time in a while, the sight of you in his bed always takes his breath away. He’ll instinctively say something about how beautiful you are in Portuguese as his lungs exhale in awe.  
•His kisses are just as tender as his touches. He loves to just barely touch you as he hovers his finger tips above your skin. The way you body squirms from the soft contact makes his heart swell.  
•Will give you everything. Everything. You like his shirt? Yours. You don’t like the color of his sheets? Consider them gone. You find something romantic, he’ll do whatever it takes to recreate your fantasy. He’ll bend over backwards to make you happy and charmed.  
•Sometimes he’ll just stare at you longingly. Just tense looks from across the room or directly into your eyes. He can’t even help it, he find you to be so magnetic. He can’t believe you’re with him.


End file.
